


Fiora

by Icie



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icie/pseuds/Icie
Summary: Physical art of Fiora (mid-game spoilers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Parallels Fanworks Exchange 2020





	Fiora

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Exile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/gifts).




End file.
